jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Herrerasaurus
Herrerasaurus is among the most prehistoric of Nublar and Sorna's dinosaur species, yet at the same time it is surprisingly advanced. It has a flexible, hinged joint in its lower jaw which allows it to get a good grip on its struggling prey. Its most primitive feature are its hands. Each hand has five fingers instead of the usual three seen in other, more advanced theropods. The first two fingers and the thumb possess curved, sharp claws for grasping prey and clinging to branches. Its fourth and fifth digits are just small stubs without claws. Breed- Herrerasaurus carnivore File: InGen’s Early Theropod Name: Herrerasaurus Canimmus Ingensis Location And Era: Argentina, Late Triassic period lifespan: unknown status: unknown population: unknown top speed: 54 mph ecological niche: small hunters/ scavengers social behaviors: Their behavior is somewhat akin to that of a hyena; the Herrerasaurus live in a band ruled by a matriarch, and the males are subservient to the females. They live in groups of around 5 animals vocalization: Herrerasaurus’ cackling call is unique among theropods, sounding like a sharper version of the hyena's laugh. Similar to Indian jackals with tigers, diet: carnivore; Carrion, eggs, baby dinosaurs, tree-dwelling animals such as birds, monkeys, sloths and ocelots. But when hunting hadrosaurs they pounce on them bite it neck with their strong jaws Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna Habitat: on Isla Sorna they can be found along the western shoreline of Isla Sorna, generally between punta Magdalena and Braso Del Mar and stretch inland as far as punto abierto. On Isla Nublar, they roamed the jungles, competing with Dilophosaurus, there are also groups of Herrerasaurus who favour the ruins of the Bone Crusher roller coaster. until Ingen came and eliminated their nest when Jurassic World was set up. Throwing the Isla Nublar population into extinction. After Jurassic world was shut down They have became extinct since they couldn't establish an ecological equilibrium of their own. In the wild they hide in caverns under ditches on the far west of the island, feeding on whatever falls into their home. Their most preferred habitat is Jungle and heavy forests along rivers. DNA interpolation: (79.8%) pure Herrerasaurus DNA (7.9%) gila-monster DNA (12.3%) African of reed frog DNA Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Salmonella, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: During the mating season. Fights between males over females involve tooth and claw, with either male trying to force his rival out of the tree. A female lays 3 eggs during the summer and cares for its youngs over a year. Rather than laying eggs in a nest on the forest floor, Herrerasaurus nest in the highest tops of trees on the farthest, thinnest branches they can reach; far away from any would-be egg thieves. Both parents take turns guarding the nests and hunting for food. Once the young are old enough to fend for themselves, the parents will go their separate ways, while the young remain with the mother for a while longer. Males and females typically do not mate for life, and take different partners with each breeding season. Summary: As juveniles, Herrerasaurus can be spotted travelling and hunting in packs which consist of at least six or eight members. While not as proficient as raptors, they are still able to work well together in a hunt, though the packs eventually dissolve when the members go their separate ways. Adults spend most of their days living in solitude, though they sometimes travel in mated pairs and even alongside the juveniles. Fights over mates and territory are known to mostly occur between males, though females sometimes compete for the best nesting sights. While mostly diurnal, they are also capable of hunting in the night, which keeps them out of competition with larger carnivores. Based on the events of the 1993 incident on Isla Nublar, Herrerasaurus are very hostile to humans, whom they also see as potential prey. Herrerasaurus is among the most prehistoric of Nublar and Sorna's dinosaur species, yet at the same time it is surprisingly advanced. It has a flexible, hinged joint in its lower jaw which allows it to get a good grip on its struggling prey. Its most primitive feature are its hands. Each hand has five fingers instead of the usual three seen in other, more advanced theropods. The first two fingers and the thumb possess curved, sharp claws for grasping prey and clinging to branches. Its fourth and fifth digits are just small stubs without claws. Herrerasaurus is one of two truly arboreal dinosaurs cloned by InGen and it is as much at home in the trees as Velociraptors are on the ground. Herrerasaurus itself rarely ventures onto the ground unless tempted by food or when the next tree is too far away to jump. Like a clouded leopard, Herrerasaurus’ ankles can rotate a full 180 degrees, allowing it to run straight down a tree. Its tail lacks stiffening rods and thus it is incredibly flexible. It is in fact prehensile, much like that of a chameleon. Using its tail like a fifth limb, it can spring through the jungle canopy nearly as fast as the raptors can run along the forest floor. Its flexible body allows it to take up residence in the densest of thickets, slip through the smallest gaps in branches, and even turn around at pursuing predators for a quick defensive snap. Its tree-dwelling habits also allow it to consume its kills high off the ground, where no other predators can reach. they have an incredible digestive system that allows them to digest bone. Yet another aspect of Herrerasaurus' unique lifestyle are its nesting habits. some Herrerasaurus become attached to lone Ceratosaurus and Metriacanthosaurus. The Herrerasaurus help dispose of carcasses quicker while also providing an elevated vantage point to scope out potential prey or oncoming predators. In return, the larger carnivore allows the Herrerasaurus to eat off of its kills; and provide protection from threats. Herrerasaurus bites are surprisingly strong for its size. Small prey are snatched in the dinosaur's grasping clawed hands, and killed with a bite to the head to shatter the skull. Herrersaurus stalks its prey slowly and silently, leaping upon its victim at the last minute. This early dinosaur may be one of the most basal out of InGen's recreated carnivores, but it certainly is no wimp despite it's size. Herrerasaurs are not only fast, but also surprisingly strong for carnivores of their size, tackling prey items even bigger them themselves at times, especially in packs. These are considered one of the earliest Saurischians, let alone Theropods. In the Triassic they potentially could grow to lengths of 6 meters but our individuals do not get past three meters. Their paddock is located alonour park's rollercoaster. The placement of the enclosure has raised some concerns with the field team, but no incidents have happened. Some of the higher-ups who actually care about the animals think that these could make a safer alternative to the Velociraptors. The males are also smaller and lighter in build. They hunt through exhausting their quarry, and while they aren't nearly as intelligent, have a similar gate and attack style that the Raptors have. Their persistence is amazing, on Site B a pack has been recorded tracking down their prey for several dozen miles without slowing in pace. Judging from the goats we've given them, they eat similarly to hyenas too. It doesn't show a lot of fear in front of many other Dinosaurs despite its size. This triassic predator was one of many dinosaurs that was bred from amber found in south america. It was among the animal that were set to be included on Isla Nublar and they were already there but not a part of the tour and cautiously kept as a secret due to severe problems with controlling these animals. Herrrersaurus is an unusually powerful animal for its size and has a very vicious bite that often causes infections. The animal attack’s almost everything that fits in its mouth and they don't hesitate attacking prey bigger than them. Herrerasaurus is a cunning predator and is often lying in ambush to surprise its prey. Its brightly coloured in red with dark brown tripes all over its body. Because of their tremendous power and feroucious behaviour these animal were feared by keepers and they were responsible for 3 kills. 7 individuals were bred for nublar. On Sorna, they proofed to be very prone to infectious diseases, their strong immune systrem however could deal with most of these diseases unlike many other dinosaurs. During the 1993 incident , the whole group of herrerasaurus were running loose of their secret cage and they went over to stalking the parks rollercoaster hunting for prey. Later research showed that these animals have made their home in the vast control centre in which ellie sattler tried to make the parks electro system function again. They have very good nightvision and research has shown that they have learned to recognize the different gangways and where they lead. Theses animals need to eat a lot to keep their warm blooded body active and therefore hunt very often and in groups, they mostly eat plant eaters but also attack smaller carnivores and are known to even steal prey from raptors. It seems however, that these 2 animals usually try to avoid each other. Not only does herrereasaurus has sharp teeth but also very big claws and powerful arms. They can also leap very well and can obtain speeds of 54 mph over very long distances. Despite this, they are ambush predators, lying in wait to surprise a victim andthen hunt them down in a short and if neccessary long run until the victim is tired. Their teeth are serrated and some keepers have been bitten and describe it as extremely painful. Category:Dinosaur